Man-Woman
Man-Woman is a woman that can change her gender and she can emit a loud air horn sound. She has the unusual ability to transform into a man after shouting "Man Power Go!", and can transform back into a woman by saying "Woman Power On!", The Woman is revealed to be an Owner of the Diner. Appearance The Man-Woman has a face with lips, an eye, downwards eyelashes, nose, wears a blue top, has a pointed breast, a purple skirt &has a blue sleeve, an arm, two legs, weirdly shaped feet, no shoes, she has brown/orange hair, her man form resembles one of the Human Citizens, he has a pink shirt, blue pants, orange/brown hair, two eyes, a nose, mouth, no lips, a small mustache & two white feet with no shoes & no toes. Season 1 He/She first appeared in "Hired", when Fitz tried to make out with her at Rhoda's Bar. She transforms into a man after shouting "Man Power Go!" and flies out of the bar. She later reappears when Fitz gets hit by many cars and a small meteor. In "Signals", she has no lines in the episode & she is shown working at a diner, where she serves plates of food on fire for Fitz and the Eye. She screams out an air horn sound towards Fitz and the Eye. She later screams the air horn sound at Liquor, after Fitz drinks a bottle of beer, throws it on the ground and leaves. In "Roostre", Rectangular Businessman asks Shark if he got his signals and a brief scene of the Man/Woman emitting the air horn noise is shown. Later in the episode, the Man/Woman screams her siren at the Eye, which wakes him up, as he was previously sleeping. Eye and Man/Woman attend a meeting with Shark and the Rectangle Businessman about aspirin. Man/Woman also appears at Rhoda's bar with Rectangle Businessman and Peanut Cop, she Wants to arrest the Pink Square because of Flirting with her as a man, The Cop laughs and says "Who Knows Who I am, Here?, Does Anybody Know Who I am? Because Am Under Arrest", Peanut Cop uses his gun and shoots his Police Hat off. In "Rememorized", the Man/Woman can be seen playing with a ball as a crowd of people pass, with the Rectangle Businessman following behind. Though, he says they were actually following him. Man/Woman demands the Businessman to play catch with her and she tosses the ball at him multiple times. Though, he can't catch the ball because he has no arms. When Rhoda comes along, he asks her where everyone went but the Man-Woman refuses to tell him. After this, she visits Liquor, telling him about her experience working at the Diner and how she would rather play catch all day. Liquor tells the Man/Woman to flip people off. She eventually gives Fitz and Skillet the bird, as she repeats "Sea shells go over the sea shells." Fitz tells her to get in. Crashing through Rhoda's bar in his Jet, Fitz, Skillet and Man/Woman discover Rhoda is dead, as his body is pierced with arrows. In "Spharktasm", the Man-Woman has no lines in the episode, when Fitz, Skillet and Man/Woman drink beer next to Rhoda's dead corpse after leaving the jet. After this, Rhoda walks into frame and tells them all that the dead Rhoda is a metal dummy. After Rhoda is done speaking, the Man/Woman screams her air horn siren again. Later, when Fitz and Skillet bring Rhoda and Man/Woman to his home, Skillet puts cooked turkeys on her feet. The fumes from the dead turkeys can incapacitate her, apparently causing her to alternate between man and woman forms uncontrollably. Fitz asks Rhoda "What about her", pointing to the Man/Woman. Rhoda responds with "That's the Man-Woman." At one point in the episode, Man/Woman remains transforming her gender while Shark escapes his icy prison, changing the ice cube to images of a destroyed city. Man/Woman appears at Shark's party in "Adventure Mouse", where she can be seen reading books saying Rules. Liquor greets her, saying "Hi" to her woman and man form, as she transforms into both. Liquor notices that she is reading the Rules books, as the nearby bookcase is stacked full of them. Season 2 She is shown in "Bowtime", when Liquor shoves her into a bookcase, due to her not telling him what's behind the shelf. What is behind there is a confused Fitz trapped in a simulation. In "Surgery Circus" She has no lines in the episode, Man/Woman screams her air horn siren at Liquor and The Rectangle Businessman. The silent, upright Man/Woman disappears, along with the Rectangle Businessman, as they were both illusions. Later in the episode when Shark drives his car with the Rectangle Businessman, they both spot a building labeled "Cookies" and they see the Man/Woman entering it. Shark presses a button inside his car, which causes the building to explode, killing the Man/Woman, at the time, she was officially dead, meaning we never see her in later episodes. His/her only subsequent appearance After her Death in Season 2 is in "Meaty Dreamy". She appears in a flashback scene that is set in an indeterminate time and place. Shark appears on the moon and tells the Man/Woman to eat a flower that he/she had been admiring. Eating the flower may her turn into a man, which is how she got the power to transform into both genders. Suddenly, the fire-breathing snake appears, as it spouts out flames from its mouth. INVICTUS The Man-Woman also appears in the 12 oz. Mouse special titled "INVICTUS", as she is somehow alive and well. She is shown in the real world complaining about Fitz's piles of pizza, She reveals that she doesn't like pizza. Later the during the nighttime, a human version of the Peanut Cop say's "Time Cop, Terminate" & holds a large gun, the Man-Woman walks by him, the cop say's "Autograph Dude", & she complains to him "It's 2:00 in the morning", "You need to shut up, your making too much noise", at same time the cop say's "Bang" using the gun, the cop say's "Let me show you too much noise for your ---", the cop shoots his gun & falls into the ground with him coughing out blue smoke and he keeps laughing, he say's "Thank you, thank you, ladies & gentlemen", starts coughing again and his last line is "Disappear", Later the Man/Woman is later shown in the cardboard city with Skillet, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Golden Joe and a smaller version of New Guy, she is playing with a ball and talking about The Clock. She appears again in Shark's Control Room, where Buzby tells her that she is hot as hell and she responds by turning into a man. Appearances Appearances List: "Hired", "Signals" (No lines, Air horn sound only), "Rooster", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm" (No Lines, Air horn Sound only), "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus" (No Lines, Air horn Sound only), "Meaty Dreamy", & "INVICTUS". Notes/Trivia *The building labeled Cookies is where Shark's Party and his monitor room are located. *It's unknown how she is able to produce her air horn sound. *Man/Woman is sometimes called the Siren Woman '''by Fans, '''due to her being able to blurt out the sound of an air horn siren. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists